Zone of the Enders:War of the Red Planet
by Xero's-Edge3
Summary: The word of wise men are heard in quiet more than the cry of him that ruleth among fools. Wisdom is better than weapons of war, but one sinner destroyeth much good.-The Bible
1. 1:Mission Begin

Zone of the Enders:War of the red planet Ch.1  
"All systems are ready for launch." Said the woman in the control tower overlooking a huge hanger. She had light black hair and crystal green eyes. A young man at the age of seventeen walked out of a door to the far right corner of the hanger. He had messy blonde hair, grey eyes and wore a pitch black pilot suit, seeming to be used to pilot an "Orbital Frame" The young man looked up at the control tower and smirked. He continued to walk over toward a giant steel crate. The woman in the control tower said to the young man. "Taking another lunch break, Shade?" Shade responded. "Like I always say you can never have too much of a good thing." The lady smiled warmly. The man continued his away across the large hanger, on his way to the steel crate he picked up a helmet with a black stripe running along the middle, engulfed in white was the rest. He held it along his side under his arm. His footsteps started to annoy him seeing how the entire hanger was silent. All he could hear was the faint noise of the boosters outside of the ship he was in. Finally, he made it to the steel crate which was carrying something. He climbed inside of what seemed to be a cockpit in the large crate. He pushed some buttons and let the screen go online. As he waited for this he slipped on some fingerless gloves. The screen was now on. He could see a panel containing the woman inside the tower's face. "So, Reina. How is the Orbital Frame's output doing?" Reina replied. "All systems green. External response systems at maximum capacity. Outer core at optimal efficiency. All systems green. Shade looked at his panel and said, "Going for auto check. MINA." "Yes?" Said the panel. "Check for viruses." Said Shade. "Roger." Said MINA. A couple of moments later MINA said, "Auto check complete preparing for rail launch. All systems go. Shade looked at the panel and smirked "Reina?" "Ya?" She replied. Shade looked at her on his panel. He stopped smiling, "Wish me luck." Reina gasped a little. Shade looked up which made his blonde messy hair cover his left eye. He said. "MINA, let's go!"  
  
The back of the ship opened and let the huge crate fall from the back. Shade could hear the air wisp around him as he fell. He could hear Reina say over his intercom. "Okay, once you land on the Martian surface you'll need to look for high traces of radiation probably coming from the northeast areas. Shade said, "Roger that." Shade started pushing some buttons upon his panel. The entire cockpit started shaking uncontrollably. He started to communicate with Reina. "Entering Martian atmosphere. Preparing to release extended cables." He looked forward and all he could see was black, the outer shell of the crate was still on. After he heard some hissing noises the darkness disappeared and he could see a beautiful red planet with some cloudlike atmosphere surrounding the sphere of red. "Turning boosters down to 15.6 percent Reina." "Roger." Said Reina. Out of the crate came a giant black orbital frame. The wings resembled small black angelic type wings with two evil red looking eyes. The arms were like any other orbital frames' arms. A small hole rested in the middle of the giant's palm for releasing a close battle blade and a rifle type gun and the right arm which was on a hinge which let the gun redeem in the frame's hand for long range combat. The crevices of the frames body was filled with red energy. Shade was approaching the ground at five-hundred miles per hour, he could see the craters from battle of an earlier time. He quickly pulled up five stories from the ground. He spun his "Orbital Frame" and looked around. "Hmmm." Said Shade. Reina was over the intercom. She replied. "Okay I have conformation that you're on the ground. Look for small traces of radiation. If you do that's probably the crash site. "Reina?" Said Shade. "Hm?" She quickly responded. "Why are we choosing to do this mission three weeks after the crash?" "Well" She said. "..BAHRAM is confirmed an attack on the Antillia colony orbiting Jupiter. So, we figured that a lot of their forces would be attacking that specific colony and would leave them weak in defenses." Shade responded. "Good plan. But shouldn't we be helping Antillia?" "We sent a ship called "The Atlantis" to their aid. Hopefully they can protect them long enough for our forces to regroup and attack." Shade looked around on picked up a point thirty five percent trace of radiation on his panel. "Well time to go. "Let's go MINA!"  
End of chapter 1 


	2. 2:Orbital Frame

Zone of the enders:war of the red planet ch.2  
Shade's head slung back due to the force of the boosters blasting off from their present location. "Approaching 900 miles per hour." Shade confirmed with Reina. "Roger that." Responded Reina. "Traces of radiation approaching a minimum level." Shade said. Shade looked up and frowned. "Reina?" Said Shade. "Ya?" "I thought you said that their wouldn't be any enemies here." "No" Reina continued, "I said that their defenses would be weak due to the Antillia raid. Shade spotted two raptors patrolling the area, "Try to avoid meaningless battle." Said MINA. "Alright." Responded Shade. He swooped around the enemies unnoticed by them. He smirked and used his "dash" technique to avoid battle. His black "Orbital Frame" let out a red energy-like flame. It's ongoing red evil eyes looked about the planet's revenues. The radiation traces were reaching seventy percent on the scales. "Reina." "Ya?" After this let's go out to dinner or something?" Reina laughed. "Ha ha ya right. When pigs fly." Shade chuckled under his breath. "Thought you might say that." Shade heard a beeping come from his control panel. He looked at it and stopped smiling. "These readings look like they belong to an "Orbital Frame" I'm gonna check it out. "Be careful." Said Reina.  
  
Shade approached the spot where the traces were radiating from. He was behind some boulders in surrounding mountains. He looked upon much rubble in the sands. It seemed to be five raptors, but it was hard to tell seeing how they were too much entangled in each other. "Who could have done this?" Shade said to himself. He could see a small opening in the cliffs. "MINA." Said Shade. "Yes?" responded MINA. Do a scan of that opening in the rocks for any orbital activity." "Roger.....small amount of orbital activity found, but the activity is too deep for me to identify who or what it is." "Hmm." Said Shade. "Reina I'm going in." Mina quickly interrupted. "If we enter the crevice we will lose all contact with outside personal. It is advised that you continue with your present mission." "Ya I know, but we can't lat something that powerful just wonder around mars like that." Said Shade. His "Orbital Frame" hovered over the boulders to where the raptors where slaughtered. "Reina, I'm gonna lose communication with you for a while." Reina paused for a moment. "Understood." The frame slowly started for the crevice of the mountain side but stopped to the sound of Reina's. "Are you sure?" Shade smirked. "My "Orbital Frame's name is "Fortune" what could go wrong?" Reina slowly said. "Y...you're right." Fortune now entered the small crevice of the mountain side. As Shade traveled trough the tunnels of the inside of the mountain he noticed that this mountain was no normal mountain. The innards were full of metal and electronics. He came to a large door which had the words "Hanger 001" written on it. The door opened. What he saw next filled him with fear.  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. 3:Blood Lust

Zone of the Enders:War of the Red Planet Ch.3  
Shade looked upon a massive tangled metal heap around this old abandoned hanger. In the middle of the old place was an "Orbital Frame" it was completely red with dark purple energy flowing through the crevices of it's body. It had no eyes. The place where the eyes supposedly rest was replaced by a black finder glass-like plate. It had a piece of grey metal covering it's mouth which came out to two points. These two points where sharp like vampire teeth. It had long slender legs and sharp claws on it's hands. It was standing upright and had a raptor held high in the air this "Orbital Frame" was holding up a raptor with it's hands. The frame then put it's two fangs into the raptors neck area. The raptor started to go limp as it's energy was being drained from this frame. After a couple of moments the raptor stopped moving entirely. This being done, the frame then threw the raptor to the ground. Shade did not make a noise nor did he move. The frame looked at the non-existing raptor then looked up. The frame was not facing Shade at this time, all Shade could see was the side of it's face. Shade took a step back in his frame, but Fortune hit a piece of metal and made a loud crashing noise. The vampire-like frame spotted Fortune and made his way toward him. Shade commanded fortune to release it's close combat blade from it's palm and prepare for battle position. The unknown frame stood about twenty yards away from him. He heard an eerie laugh on his monitor. A picture came up on his profiler. It was a man, he had neck long black hair, he also had two smaller strands of hair going down his forehead and curving outward which stopped at his throat. He had two demonic Blue eyes. He was wearing a red pilot's suit with red lines following his bone structure. He said with a low voice, "Thou wishes to wage a fight upon me?" Shade responded slowly. "What are you?" "What do you think I am?" He said. Shade said loudly. "A freak! What did you do to that raptor?!" "I Just took what I wanted." He said calmly. "Even for a raptor that was too cruel. You drained all of it's energy!" Exclaimed Shade. "Dracula needs to feed." He said. Shade paused for moment. "Is that what you call your frame?....Dracula?" "Enough talk." He continued, "fight me!"  
  
Dracula extended two energy beams protruding from his forearms. They glowed a dark green glow. Fortune whipped out a metal blade from it's palm. The blade had difficult lines in between it which glowed a healthy blue. "Before we fight.." Shade continued, "tell me your name." "My name? Hmm, Thou is the first person to ever ask me that. I'll make a bargain with thee, if thou can immerge victorious in combat with me I shall give thee my name." Said the unknown pilot. "Sounds like a plan." Said Shade. Fortune tightened it's grip on the blade equipped to it's left hand and extended it out to the left of him. Dracula put his right foot in front of his left foot and lined then up in a perfect line. Dracula then bent it's knees as if it were to charge. Shade could feel his heart beat increase. He hoped this guy wasn't as strong as he looked. Shade tightened his grip of the controls then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "C'mon!" Shouted the opposing pilot. Shade looked at the other pilot and whispered to himself. "Wish me luck."  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. 4:Duel

Zone of the enders:war of the red planet ch.4  
Shade charged toward his opponent at great speed with his dash technique. Dracula did the same. When the two frames met they impacted their two blades. Shade felt a great shockwave throughout the cockpit.  
"You're strong." Said Shade.  
"So I am." Said the opponent.  
The two frames flew back from each other and created a large spark from their crossing blades. Fortune flew back at Dracula for another attempt. Dracula once again blocked the attack. Only this time Dracula lifted up Fortune's left arm with his right arm and struck at Fortune's side with his left arm. Fortune flew to the wall, Shade's head hit the wall with a loud "THUD!" Fortune regained it's self and flipped the rifle to his hand and started to fire shots at Dracula. The opposing frame dodged every one of his shots.  
"I suggest that you do not waste ammunition on this opponent." Said MINA.  
"You should listen to you're A.I support." Said the Opponent. "They're never wrong."  
"Grrr!" Exclaimed Shade. "Shut up!"  
"Hahahaha." Said Dracula's runner." Is that the best you could do?"  
Fortune charged at Dracula again and started to attack a number of times with his blade "which was now becoming red hot" But Dracula blocked all of them. Finally Shade used his dash technique while attacking and made a hit on Dracula's right back side.  
"Uhhh!" Said the opponent while flying forward from the blow. "Bravo." He said.  
"Does this mean I beat you?" Shade said angrily.  
"For now." Said the opponent.  
"Now tell me your name."  
"...Vance" He said.  
"What kind of name is Vance?"  
Vance looked at Shade through the monitor and replied. "Perhaps we will meet again..Shade."  
"Congratulations." Said MINA. "The enemy has retreated from the battle area. Now I recommend that we continue with the mission at hand."  
"Alright." Shade said.  
Fortune flew out of the mountain crevice and went into open fields with red sand as far as the eye could see.  
"How did it go?" Said Reina over the video monitor.  
"I met a guy named Vance." Explained Shade.  
"Hmm.." Reina continued. "Lets continue with the mission. Now I have located a section where the wreck is probably at. It's in a fifteen mile radius, but that's the best I could do."  
"Alright, MINA prepare for auto pilot." Said Shade.  
"Roger." Said MINA.  
End of chapter 4 


	5. 5:The Wreck Site

Zone of the enders:war of the red planet ch.5  
Shade continued his way across the deserted lands to the crash site. "MINA set up an AAM. (Artificial Area Map)"  
"Roger." Complied MINA.  
Shade looked at the map MINA set up and said. "Whoa this is gonna take a while."  
"Quit your whining Shade." Giggled Reina.  
"Alright MINA lets start this." Said Shade.  
"Roger. The crash site is spread to 3 miles in radius. I suggest we check there first." MINA suggested.  
Fortune flew toward a giant carrier ship, somewhat covered in sand, the innards were tangled and burnt from a fire obviously. The boosters were wasted to no extent. Also the packages were mostly crashed on the ground. It was hard to tell what color the ship was due to all of the sand on, in, and around it. The ship was also burnt to almost a crisp which gave it an eerie blackish color. Shade flew to the loading docks and replied.  
"Alright Reina we're looking for any metatron of use correct?"  
Reina answered. "Correct check from the loading docks in the back to the front for any traces at all, if you come up inconclusive look for some around the neighboring area."  
Shade responded. "Alright."  
Fortune checked around in the loading dock and found nothing but some spare parts for some LEVS. Fortune then flew into the main decking halls and noticed that the entire hall was cleaned out, it was strange because usually the parts of the decking bridges are lying on the ground after an attack. But from the looks of it someone cleaned it out or stole it.  
"Reina?" Said Shade. "Who shot down this ship?"  
"Some of BAHRAM'S forces, I think about three airships. Why?"  
"This place looks like it was looted."  
"Probably by some scavengers. They are always looking for useless junk to sell for scraps. It's actually sad."  
Fortune continued it's way through the carrier to the hanger. All of the LEVS were gone as well. Their was traces that some LEVS did rest in that place. But Shade couldn't figure out why some scavengers would want some damaged LEVS. Fortune finally made it to the front of the carrier where a large hole rested from where it was shot down. The frame left the carrier and looked for some traces of metatron around the area. Five hours past and Shade found nothing.  
"Reina, I'm not finding anything, You sure that this is the right place? The traces of radiation I picked up earlier could be from the exit wound." Said Shade.  
"I'm more than positive that this is the place. My monitor picked up positive traces of metatron."  
"Do you think that some scavengers could've picked up the metatron?"  
"Doubt it, scavengers think that metatron is useless junk. They usually don't have tracers that pick up value of an object."  
Shade looked over to his left and picked up a small object to the far right corner of his hut. "MINA. Zoom in on the object at 56 by 68 degrees."  
"Roger. The object seems to be an abandoned military base. Shall we proceed there?" Asked MINA.  
"Yes." Replied Shade. "I wanna find out what that thing is doing there."  
Fortune flew at great speed toward the base. It finally made contact with it. The top was a communication tower with working lights on the top of it. There was a door leading to underground with the words "BAHRAM Base 0010."  
"Reina I'm gonna check this out." Shade said.  
"Ok I'll look for a AAM on this place. Good luck."  
End of chapter 5 


	6. 6: Ark the Scavenger

Zone of the enders:War of the red planet ch:6  
Shade traveled through the tunnels going to the underground he looked at the metal interior nothing interesting really to look at just pipes and metal plates upon the walls. After about thirty seconds he reached the bottom. He looked and noticed that the inside of this underground base. There was broken LEVS, pieces of other war ships, and some useless weapons.  
  
"Reina." Said Shade. "I'm going to send you a picture of this place tell me if you have any idea on what this place is ok?"  
"Ok." Responded Reina. She paused for a moment and finally responded. Looks like a scavengers place.  
Shade heard something coming down the tunnel he looked for a place to hide and found a large crate which would fit his frame if it crouched down. The room was fairly large and had a large place in the middle of the cube like room. The noise was getting louder. Shade could feel his heart beat. The noise got louder and louder. Shade flipped his rifle to his hand and prepared for a fight. The noise was finally in the room. It sounded like boosters of an "Orbital Frame".  
"Oh c'mon I'm not ready to fight another frame." Moaned Shade. He heard a voice over his monitor.  
"I've spotted you now come out with your hands up." Said the voice.  
"Over my dead body!" Shouted Shade. He soon thought to himself , "That was the wrong thing to say." Fortune came out from behind the crate with it's gun pointed toward the unknown frame. It looked similar to his only it had two cocoon shaped boosters with a slit down the middle which released a greenish flame from the exhaust. It had blue plates covering it's body with some white on the back. It was aiming a electric whip toward fortune and it's head looked almost like fortune's only the eyes were blue it had green energy flowing through it's complex crevice patterns.  
"Looks man I don't wanna fight you right now I just killed off like thirteen raptors and I'm beat. I also just got a new load in. So if you just leave now I won't fight you."  
Shade looked over his vid. Monitor and saw a young man with a red cap on backwards and blue hair sticking out of the front which came in between his eyes and wore a black vest with an orange t-shirt underneath it with the word "Fight!" on it. He also had on some fingerless gloves similar to Shade's. He looked at shade with one eyes opened and seemed like he would play it cool frequently. Shade checked his energy gauge and realized that he was low on energy. "Hey do you have any spar energy cartridges?"  
The guy looked at me and rubbed his chin and looked at me with his one eye that was opened and said. "How can I trust some guy I just met and who's probably from BAHRAM or something?"  
"Look I just came here to transport some metatron. But un fortunately Someone stole all of it. You're a scavenger right? Do you know about any metatron around this place?"  
"Didn't know anything about that. Where was it?" He said.  
"There was a wreck around here it was one of space force's carrier's it was shot down about three weeks ago." Responded Shade.  
"I didn't even know about a crash. Well there is only seven scavengers that I know of within two-hundred miles here. I doubt that they knew where it was seeing how they hardly make but about eighty bucks in one day and if I didn't see it I'm sure they didn't."  
"How can you be for sure?" Said Shade.  
"You can never be too sure about anything." Responded the man.  
"Well I need to refill my energy gauge can you please let me stay here for a while?" Pleaded Shade.  
"Ya I guess, you've got an honest face. I'll let ya stay here for a while." He said.  
"Thank you." Said Shade. Fortune kneeled down to one knee and Shade opened up the cockpit and jumped out then waited for the other man to do the same. He did and jumped out just like Shade. The man wasn't wearing a helmet so Shade presumed that their was air in this old base. So he took off his helmet and shook his head so his hair would fit a better look. "My names Shade what's yours?"  
"Ark." He replied. "You hungry? I got some food in the back.  
"No." Said Shade.  
"Alright then I'll just go get your energy gauge, It'll take about forty minutes to refill completely so make yourself at home." Said Ark.  
Shade sat down on a couch next to a door which probably went into a lobby. The couch was brown had some tears in it but was still comfortable.  
Ark set up the hanger for another frame. About twenty minutes later Ark came in the room and said. "Alright it's ready for your frame now."  
I took fortune to the hanger and set it up inside of the hanger a metal pad went across the chest and two other metal pads went around each arm. Shade left the cockpit and looked up at it and awed at its beauty.  
End chapter 6 


	7. 7:Ark's Pad

Zone of the enders:war of the red planet ch.7  
Ark came into the hanger with a truck, a little beat up but good enough to use for refilling energy cartridges. It was white and had a huge crate in the bed of the truck.  
"Leave the rest to me." Ark said while backing the truck up toward fortune.  
"Alright." Shade said. He watched Ark refill the frame's energy gauge. After a while Shade decided to look around. He went to one room that had another couch in it, only this couch was leather and soft in front of the couch was a television. There was posters all over the room, drafts, bands, and an "Orbital Frame" poster which had every part of a frame and the names of different types of frames. Shade found a small refrigerator next to the couch and pulled out a coke. It had been awhile since he had his last drink and he was a little parched. The cold soda flowed down his throat, it was so refreshing. Shade then sat down on the leather couch and decided to take a small nap. It seemed to be about not even thirty seconds before Shade woke up and noticed all the lights where turned off. Shade went to the hanger and noticed that Ark wasn't in there. He presumed that he was taking a nap or something. Shade had forgotten to contact Reina and decided to contact her. He ran up to the cockpit and opened it up but did not close it. It was kind of hard to see, seeing how the entire hanger had no lights on. Shade over to his control panel and pushed some buttons and waited for MINA to go online. After a couple of moments Reina heard a voice over her intercom. She was asleep at the time so this startled her. "Hey Reina you there?" Asked Shade.  
"Yea I'm here." Reina answered.  
"Sorry I didn't contact you earlier, you must've been worried huh?" Said Shade.  
"Yea." Reina responded. "So who is this guy?"  
"He's a scavenger, but he's not like you think. He refilled Fortune's energy for me." Responded Shade.  
"Good, hey Shade we don't have anything to go over right now do we?" Asked Reina.  
Shade said. "No. Why?"  
"Did I ever tell you how I became a control tower officer?"  
"No." Shade said.  
"I grew up on Earth, my family wasn't wealthy. Actually we were fairly poor. I had two brother and three sisters. It was too much stress for my mother to bear. We couldn't support each other. My father was a construction worker until he was drafted in a war with Mars. It was a small meaningless war...My father died in that war. My mother was depressed, she couldn't take life anymore so she..she."  
"You don't have to say anything, I understand." Shade said softly.  
"Me and my siblings were orphans and we were taken in by the O.A.S (Orphan Association of Space) I was marked as gifted and extremely intelligent. But, I was the youngest of my siblings. I couldn't fend for myself on the real world. The O.A.S transported me to Space Force were I became the woman you see before you."  
Shade paused for a moment. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, I'll be fine" Reina said.  
Shade smiled warmly and said. "We need to get back to the mission, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"  
Reina wiped her tears away and said. "You need to return to the base and then we need to wait for further orders from the mother ship."  
"Right." Shade said. "I'll c'ya tomorrow." Shade then turned off the monitor and said. "MINA."  
"Yes?" MINA responded.  
"Get plenty of rest for tomorrow."  
"Affirmative." Replied MINA.  
Shade then went to the couch he was previously accommodating and laid down on it "It's gonna be hard to fall asleep in this pilot suit." Shade thought to himself. He looked up at the ceiling fan above him and tried to imagine that he was in his room on the ship watching television eating some Ramón noodles. He then closed his eyes tight and tried to force himself to sleep. He would need the energy.  
The next morning came and Shade was ready to depart from Mars and sleep on his own bed and wear normal clothes.  
Ark came into the room and said. "Have a nice sleep?"  
"Yea." Responded Shade. "Well I need to be on my way thanks for letting me stay the night here."  
"But you just got here don't you wanna stay a little longer?" Insisted Ark.  
"No that's alright." Responded Shade. Shade climbed into the cockpit and said "Good morning MINA."  
"Enemies approaching our present location." MINA said.  
"Ark. We're 'bout to have some company. You might wanna get in your frame and go to combat positions"  
"Alright." Said Ark "It's been awhile since my last battle." Ark got in his frame and prepared himself."  
End of chapter 7 


End file.
